L'équipe 0
by Manolita
Summary: Lorsque l'ennemi n'est pas celui qu'on croit, lorsque l'on revoit des personnes censées être mortes, lorsque tout part en vrille...que faire ? Faire appel à la fameuse équipe dissoute il y a quelques années de ça.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, je sais, je suis incorrigible ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic alors que je met des plombes à poster les autres ! Mais que voulez vous ? J'avais de l'inspiration ! Bref, voilà je vous laisse lire ! RDV plus bas !

**Prologue :**

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand Sasuke, Naruto et compagnie étaient encore à l'Académie, tous les jeunes gens qui se destinaient à être ninjas rêvaient d'avoir une équipe comme l'équipe 0. Qu'est-ce que l'équipe 0 et pourquoi porte-t-elle se chiffre me diriez vous ? Cette équipe était réputée dans et en dehors des frontières de Konoha. Vous avez un problème à résoudre, une bande de ninjas d'un niveau équivalent à celui d'un criminel de rang S (autrement dit des ninjas très très forts), vous embêtes ? pas de problème, l'équipe 0 n'a peur de rien ! Quand elle passe, les adversaires trépassent, euh….et parfois les alentours aussi mais bon……il n'y a plus de ninjas ennemis et c'est sa le principal non ? Là, vous vous dîtes, « ils sont balèzes ! Je me demande qui c'est ! ». Présentation des membres de cette fameuse équipe : (mdr, fameuse équipe effectivement lol)()(on va bien rire lol)

Shisui Uchiwa : C'est le plus âgé de l'équipe, il a un an de plus qu'Itachi. Toujours de bonne humeur, il adore embêter ses coéquipiers. Il est un peu maladroit mais arrive toujours à se rattraper.

Itachi Uchiwa : Considéré comme un génie, c'est la fierté du clan Uchiwa. C'est la plus âgé après Shisui. Il est associable et un vrai glaçon sauf avec ses coéquipiers.

Shimiko Taki : Un an de moins qu'Itachi. Cette fille a le même caractère Shisui, voire même encore pire. Elle aime tout le monde et tout le monde l'aime.

Sakura Haruno (non non vous ne rêvez pas !)( ha bon Oo)(si si je t'asure !)(Pas possible OO) : C'est la plus jeune de l'équipe, elle a le même âge que Sasuke mais elle ne le connaît pas vraiment, elle ne l'a croisé que deux ou trois fois. Elle est adorable mais ses colère peuvent être terrible. Elle aussi est considérée comme un génie. Elle est orpheline depuis maintenant deux ans, ses parents sont morts lors d'une mission. Elle a été recueilli par un homme du nom de Kakashi Hatake.

Voilà, l'équipe 0 c'est sa ! Mais c'est aussi une bande de 4 jeunes gens qui s'entendent très bien. Leur senseï était Akuryô Akuma, une jeune juunin qui considérais les son équipe comme des membres de sa famille et c'était réciproque.

Lors de l'enterrement de Shisui, Sakura et Shimiko étaient présentes mais s'étaient faites discrètes. A partir de ce moment là, l'équipe 0 cessa d'exister.

Lorsqu' Itachi déserta Konoha, les deux jeunes filles prirent la douloureuse décision de partir en mission loin de Konoha et chacune de leur côté. Depuis ce jour, on ne les revit plus à Konoha.

Voilà, comme à chacun de mes prologue c'est cour mais c'est pour savoir si je continue ou pas ! Et pour me le dire, une seule solution…laissez des comms ! Bisous à tous. Manolita. (J'adoooooor ton prologue)(merciii !)(ouai il est parfait )


	2. Chapter 2

Je crois que tout ce que je peut dire c'est : OMG !!! Mais c'est que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis le suite, en plus j'ai jusqu'au chapitre VI dans mon ordinateur. Je sais, je sais je suis impardonnable, donc pour me faire pardonner je vous met deux chapitres ok ? Let's go et bonne lecture.

Merci à Madery pour son commentaire. Quand aux deux autres, je les ais remercié par e-mail.

**Chapitre II :**

A trois jours de marche de Konoha, se trouve un village du nom de Shibzen no Kuni . Ce matin là, c'était jour de marché. Les étalages se remplissaient de fruits, de légumes, de bricoles etc…. Les gens passaient, s'arrêtaient, repartaient, s'interpellaient. Bref, le village s'animait. Parmi les passants, se trouvait une jeune fille d'environs 16 ans, des cheveux roses soyeux et des yeux verts émeraudes, elle déambulait entre les différents étalages. Sur son passage, les garçons se retournaient et les filles lui souriaient. Sakura Haruno vivait ici depuis quelques années et s'occupait de l'orphelinat du village. Ce jour là, elle était chargée de faire les courses pour une centaine de gamins dont l'âge variait entre 1 mois et 18 ans. Quiconque la voyait ne pouvait se douter que cette fille était considérée comme un génie dans son village natal. En effet, malgré son jeune âge, elle était l'une des meilleures ninjas du village caché de Konoha. Après la fuite d'Itachi, elle avait demandé une mission de très longue durée loin de Konoha. On l'avait envoyé à Sinzen pour surveiller discrètement les allés-venus des quelques rares ninjas de ce pays. Cela faisait onc plusieurs années qu'elle vivait ici paisiblement sans pour autant négliger son entraînement.

Après avoir acheté ce qu'il lui fallait, elle retournait à l'orphelinat quand :

Sakura ! Hé Sakuraaa !!

La dit Sakura se retourna pour voir arriver vers elle une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, les cheveux mi-long chatain et des yeux noisettes. Il s'agissait de Miû, une des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

Miû : Ah, Sakura ! Je suis venue t'aider à porter les courses.

La fleur de cerisier la regarda, légèrement septique.

Sakura : Ah………………et puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de ton aide ?

Miû : Bah…..juste pour t'aider……et puis à deux, on ira plus vite, donc on mangera plus tôt !

Sakura : J'en étais sûr !

Miû prit un des sacs et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers ce qui fut autrefois un manoir et qui était à présent l'orphelinat. Après avoir déposé leurs sacs dans la cuisine, elle se séparèrent. Miû alla rejoindre ses camarades et Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque la directrice, Mme Osawa, l'interpella.

Mme Osawa : Ah Sakura ! C'est toi que je cherchais. Tu as de la visite, viens avec moi.

Sakura la suivit intriguée jusqu'à son bureau.

Mme Osawa : Il est arrivé il y a une heure et a demander à te voir. Je pense que cela à un rapport avec ta mission.

Sakura : _quelqu'un de Konoha serait ici ? Mais pourquoi , Et surtout, qui ?_

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta sans voix devant l'identité du messager de Konoha.

Sakura :……………Ka…Kakashi ??? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jounin se leva et alla serrer la fleur de cerisier dans ses bras.

Kakashi : Sakura !! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu es devenu une magnifique jeune fille !

Sakura, une fois remise de sa surprise, rendit son étreinte à Kakashi, les yeux brillants de joie. Durant ces retrouvailles, Mme Osawa s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant seuls. Finalement, Kakashi et Sakura allèrent s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Le ninja copieur redevînt sérieux.

Kakashi : Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas ici seulement pour prendre de tes nouvelles……….

Sakura l'écoutait attentivement, sentant les ennuis venir.

Kakashi :…………..eh bien voilà, je vais aller droit au but. Il faudrait que tu reviennes à Konoaha car,…..l'équipe 0 va être réunie.

Sakura analysa lentement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis elle réagit.

Sakura : Je refuse.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix ferme. L'épouvantail soupira.

Kakashi : J'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme cela…….Shimiko est déjà en route pour Konoha normalement, elle a reçu un message il y a quelques jours je crois.

_Flash back :_

_Quelques jours plus tôt, dans un coin d'une forêt, loin de Konoha. Une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que Sakura se déchaînait sur un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. Cette jeune fille se prénommait Shimiko. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus éléctriques et des yeux couleurs saphirs. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacunes de ses attaques montraient clairement qu'elle était une puissante ninja. Elle se stoppa soudainement lorsqu'elle aperçut un aigle qui semblait tenir quelque chose._

_Shimiko :__ Tiens, un aigle de Konoha………………….je me demande bien ce qu'il me veulent._

_Elle prit la lettre que tenait le rapace. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage exprima tour à tour : l 'étonnement, le scepticisme, la tristesse et pour finir, la curiosité._

_Shimiko :__ L'équipe 0……ensembles…..impossible !_

_Tout de même très intriguée, elle fit ses bagages et partit le jour même pour Konoha._

_Fin flash back._

En pensant à son ancienne coéquipière, Sakura ressentit un pincement au cœur. Un silence pesant régnait dans le bureau. Sakura fut la première à le briser.

Sakura : Eh bien Shimiko se retrouvera toute seule………je n'irais pas à Konoha et de toute manière, tu ne pourras pas réunir notre équipe complètement.

Kakashi : En es tu certaine ?

Sakura : Même si je rentrais au village, l'équipe 0 serait formée seulement d'Akûryo, Shimiko et moi. Itachi est un criminel de rang S, il est activement recherché et Shisui est mort. Pour ces deux là, c'est impossible.

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna.

Kakashi : En ce qui concerne Itachi, cela va, en effet, être difficile, mais pas impossible. Quand à Shisui………..il est vivant Sakura.

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille sous le choc.

Sakura :_ Vivant ? Non…….._

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans tout l'établissement afin de trouver la directrice.

Sakura : Mmme Osawa !! Mme Osawa !!

Mme Osawa : Qu'y a t-il Sakura ? Tu me sembles bien étrange.

Sakura : Mme Osawa, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer ainsi, à la dernière minute, mais il faut absolument que je rentre à Konoha…………c'est très important.

La directrice souria.

Mme Osawa : Je savais que ce jour arriverais. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous Sakura

Sakura : Merci à vous.

La directrice la serra contre son cœur puis Sakura partit faire ses valises. Une heure plus tard, elle quittait l'orphelinat. Les pensionnaires te le personnel étaient là pour lui dire adieu et lui souhaiter bonne chance. C'est les larmes aux yeux que la jeune fille quitta le village tet prit la direction de Konoha.

Quelque part : (plus précis que sa tu meures )

Un homme, la tête recouverte par une capuche entra dans un restaurant. Il se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée où l'attendait un autre homme d'allure imposante, son visage témoignant de ses passages dans différentes salles de tortures. L'homme encapuchonné s'assit et découvrit son visage. Il était assez jeune, beau garçon, les yeux et les cheveux (courts) noirs, le teint assez pâle. Il s'adressa à la personne assise en face de lui.

Ibiki Morino ?

Ibiki : Oui, c'est bien moi. Et toi tu dois être Shisui Uchiwa n'est ce pas ?

Shisui : En effet.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du maître de la torture.

Ibiki : Content de te voir en vie ! Bon, je suis ici sur ordre de l'Hokage. Tu dois rentrer au village avec moi. Ton ancienne équipe va être réunis. (j'ai l'impression de me répéter)

Shisui :………………..

Ibiki : Je sais que tu hésites parce que cela signifierais « revenir à la vie », montrer à tout le monde que tu es vivant, mais tu dois venir…………….

Shisui réfléchit quelques instants.

Shisui : Quand partons nous ?

Ibiki : Tout de suite.

Il se leva et sortit du restaurant suivit de Shisui qui avait remit sa capuche sur sa tête.

Du côté de l'Akatsuki :

Conformément à ce qu'ils avaient convenu, aucun membre de l'organisation n'avait révéler à Itachi que son cousin et meilleur ami était vivant. L'Uchiwa le découvrit par le plus pur des hasard. Il rentrait d'une mission avec deux jours d'avance. Comme d'habitude, il entra sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant devant le bureau d'Aki, il entendit des bribes de conversations. Intrigué, il s'arrêta et écouta.

Aki : Des nouvelles ?

Deidara : Il a été aperçu en compagnie d'un certain Ibiki Morino sur la route de Konoha.

Aki : Hum………Ils vont le faire revenir plus tôt que prévu………

De l'autre côté de la porte, Itachi ne comprenait rien, il colla d'avantage son oreille à la porte et dissimula son chakra.

Aki : Souvenez-vous qu'Itachi ne doit rein savoir, s'il venait à apprendre que Shisui est vivant…………

Itachi recula précipitemment.

Itachi : Shisui……vivant ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son visage exprima de l'étonnement et une petite lueur d'espoir brilla au fond de ses prunelles. Il prit alors une grande décision. Il monta dans sa chambre , fit son sac et sortit à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers le village caché de la feuille.

A Konoha :

Kakashi revenait de son entretien avec Sakura et venait d'apprendre par l'Hokage qu'Itachi avait été aperçut se dirigeant vers le village. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il alla frapper à la porte d'une maison légèrement à l'écart des autres. La personne qui lui ouvrit était une femme d'à peu près son âge avec de longs cheveux roux flamboyants et de grands yeux bleu/verts. Akûryo Akuma, senseï de l'équipe 0. Lorsqu'elle vit Kakashi, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Kakashi : Salut Akûryo. Je passais juste te dire que tout tes petits protégés sont en route. Ils devraient arriver d'ici un ou deux jours.

A suivre…………


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà comme promis, je vous offre le troisième chapitre aujourd'hui. La suite arrivera…bah quand j'en aurais envie xD. Enjoy !

**Chapitre III :**

C'était un beau jour d'été à Konoha, un jour exceptionnel pour quelques ninjas. Les membres de l'équipe mythique de Konoha allaient enfin revenir. Dans le bureau de l'Hokage tout le monde se posa LA question : _Mais il va en manquer un….Shisui Uchiwa non ?_ Tsunade avait convoquer un grand nombre de Shinobi dans son bureau à 14 heures précises et elle ne tolérerait aucun retard avait-elle dit un lançant un regard noir à un certain ninja masqué. Et à 14 heures pétantes, Kakashi fit son entrée dans le bureau sous le regard médusé des autres occupants de la pièce.

Tsunade : Bien, je vois que Kakashi est arrivé à l'heure et heureusement car c'est lui qui vas vous en apprendre des belles aujourd'hui. Mais avant sa, je vais remettre les choses au clair.

L'assemblée (composée de Genma, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto et des équipes de Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï.) était suspendue à ses lèvres.

Tsunade : Dans quelques heures, les 5 membres de l'équipe 0, senssï inclus, seront réunit ici,….

Sasuke :  Attendez, Shisui est mort alors……

Tsunade : NE M'INTERROMP PAS !!!!!!

Sasuke recula prudemment et se tu écoutant la suite.

Tsunade : J'allais y venir. à ce que tout le monde pense, Shisui n'est pas mort, il est bel et bien vivant.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle qui Sasuke fut, pour une fois, le premier à briser.

Sasuke : Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être vivant, Itachi l'a tué.

Nan nan, je t'assure, je suis vivant et en pleine forme.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir arriver Ibiki et…..

Sasuke : Shisui…………….

Shisui : Mon petit Sasuke, comme tu as grandit !!!

Et il se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Mais……mais……mais…..

Naruto : Oh oh oh ! C'est la première fois que je vois Sasuke pris au dépourvu !

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard de tueur à son coéquipier.

Shisui : Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question, je vais essayer de répondre au moins à quelques unes. Pour commencer, je vais t'expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé.

Et durant une dizaine de minutes, Shisui raconta sa version des faits. (voir chapitre I, j'ai le flemme de tout réécrire ). A la fin de son récit et devant une assistance médusée, on pu voir des larmes perler le long des joues des deux Uchiwas.

Sasuke : Donc, Itachi n'as pas tué le clan juste pour tester sa force ?!

(c'est le jour des arrivée mystère)  Non. Et si je t'ai épargné c'est parce que tu n'avais rien avoir avec cette histoire.

Debout sur le palier de la porte, se tenait Itachi Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur. ()

Itachi : Mais je pensais réellement que Shisui était mort.

Le dit Shisui s'avança vers son cousin et meilleur ami et après s'être regardés dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes sourirent et Shisui serra son cousin dans ses bras. Les autres personnes dans la pièce n'en revenaient toujours pas, c'était trop d'émotions d'un seul coup !

Tsunade : Bon Itachi, nous allons voir ce que l'on peut faire pour que tu redeviennes Shinobi de Konoha mais avant tout, nous allons attendre l'arrivée des deux autres.

Un quart d'heure passa durant le quel tout le monde papotait, Shisui et Itachi essayant de convaincre Sasuke de faire au moins un micro sourire à son frère chose qu'il fit non pas par envie, mais pour que Shisui arrête de lui pincer les joues. A côté, Naruto et Kakashi essayait vainement de ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de leur coéquipier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train e faire pour voir le ou la nouvel(le) arrivant(e). Il y eut un silence puis soudainement, une tornade bleu se jeta dans les bras des deux aînés Uchiwa.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Mes deux beaux gosses préférés !

Itachi et Shisui sourirent.

Shisui : Toujours aussi folle Shimiko !

La dénommée Shimiko éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée qui la regardait avecde grands yeux.

Shimiko: Je me présente, je me nomme Shimiko et je suis le troisième membre de cette équipe de fou. Bonjour !!!

Alors là, ce fut plus qu'ils ne pouvait en supporter. Sasuke devînt tout blanc, encore plus que d'habitude et alla s'asseoir, les jambes chancelantes.

Sasuke: Je dois rêver c'est pas possible...

Il venait d'exprimer à voix haute ce que la moitié de l'assistance pensait, l'autre moitié étant encore trop hébétée pour penser à quoi que se soit.

Itachil, Shisui et Shimiko se contenait de sourire devant l'ahurissement que provoquait leur retrouvaille. Chacun d'eux était heureux de retrouver les autres malgré le fait qu'il manque encore quelqu'un. Ce fut finaement Naruto qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Naruto: Mais, cette équipe n'est pas composée de 4 personnes ? Il n'en manque pas une ?

Le sourire d'Itachi, Shisui et Shimiko disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un sentiment de regret, de tristesse. Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoique se soit, Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers une salle plus loin de la palais de L'hokage faisant signe à la petite assemblée de la suivre, ce que tout le monde fit, impatiente d'avoir les réponses aux multiples questions qu'ils se posaient tous. Une fois tout le monde entrée, Tsunade referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle sans pour autant la verrouiller.

Tsunade: Bien, autant entrer dans le vif du sujet immédiatement. Orochimaru prépare quelque chose, le problème c'est que l'on ne sait pas quoi exactement. Nous pensions à une alliance avec l'Aktsuki. Itachi ? Qu'en penses tu ?

Itachi: Eh bien, il est vrai que ses derniers temps, le reste de l'organisation semblait bizarre mais je pense qu'il s'agissait plutôt du fait que Shisuis soit vivant. En ce qui concerne une éventuelle alliance, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, désolé.

Tsunade: Nous allons donc partir de l'hypothèse que cela se réalise. Des AMbus sont déjà partis à la recherche d'indices. Je vous demande d'être attentif à tous ce qui vas se passer dans et à l'extérieur de Konoha dans les semaines qui arrivent, le moindre détails peut se révéler important.

Tous hochèrent dans un bel ensemble, conscient que l'ombre d'une guerre sanglante se profilait peu à peu. Plongés dans leurs pensées, aucun n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et une personne entrer.

Quelle ambiance glauque !Que leur avez vous donc annoncé pour qu'ils tirent tous des têtes pareils ?

Ils se retournèrent et détaillèrent la nouvelle venue. Grande, fine, des cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval dont quelques mèches retombaient sur un beau visage encadrant deux grands yeux émeraudes, Sakura Haruno était enfin arrivée à Konoha.

Au repère de l'Akastuki :

Deidara cherchait Itachi avec la ferme attention de lui demander son avis dans une discussion qui l'opposait une fois de plus à Sasori. Lorsque l'Akastukien arriva devant la porte de l'Uchiwa, il ne ressentit aucun chakra ce qui l'étonna, il pensait pourtant qu'Itachi était dans sa chambre vu que la salle d'entraînement était vide. Haussant les épaules, il frappa quelques coups puis n'ayant aucune réponse, il entra et ce qu'il vit le figea d'étonnement. La chambre était vide ! Les rares affaires personnelles que possédaient Itachi avait disparus. Deidara se précipita vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit en grand. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien. L'armoire était vide. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Itachi avait foutu le camp. L'akatsukien dévala les escaliers et fit irruption dans la salle de réunion.

Deidara : Il……il est partit !! Itachi s'est barré !!


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà ! et comme je suis gentille, adorable et tout ce qui va avec, je vous offre deux chapitre Bonne lecture à tous.

Yuya : je suis ravie que ma fic t'intrigue et j'espère que ça continueras ainsi Bisous

Okami : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? xD. Arf…si tu veux la suite miss, tu sais où aller. Bisous, moi z'ossi je t'adore

**Chapitre IV :**

Au repère de l'Akatsuki :

L'annonce de Deidara avait créé un silence pesant dans la salle de réunion le temps que l'information monte au cerveau des membres qu'ils l'analysent, la comprennent et enfin qu'ils aient une quelque conques réactions. Quand enfin ils réagirent, ce fût un bordel sans précédent. Ils se mirent à crier, à parler tous en même temps, a avoir des attitudes que l'on en s'attend pas à retrouver chez des criminels de Rangs S classés dans le bingo Book et réputés pour leur sang froid. Bref, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, le chef, Aki, dû une fois de plus élever la voix.

Aki : Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?????

Parfois, être le chef d'une des organisations les plus craintes à du bon, cela signifie que l'on est encore plus craint que les membres et donc que l'on possède une certaine autorité. Ah, vous voulez une preuve ? Eh bien après la gueulante du chef, tout ce beau petit monde, qui donnait des cauchemars à tous les dirigeants des villages cachés, se la ferma. Le silence revînt et on attendit quasi religieusement la réaction du grand patron.

Aki : Bien, voilà une nouvelle forte déplaisante mais sans trop de gravité pour le moment je pense. Je suppose qu'Itachi a dû, malgré nos précautions, intercepter une de nos conversations à propos de son cousin et qu'il doit à présent se diriger vers Konoha voire y être déjà arrivé à l'heure actuelle.

Sasori : Mais, il va se faire tuer ou tout du moins arrêter dès qu'il va poser le pied dans le village.

Aki réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit la parole, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Aki : Je ne crois pas. Ils ont besoin de lui et puis une fois la vérité connue, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de le poursuivre. Non, le problème qui va se poser est le suivant : Itachi est membre de l'Akatsuki depuis bien longtemps, il connaît donc nos secret et bien évidemment l'emplacement de cette planque, il va falloir qu'on déménage, il est temps qu'Orochimaru honore une vielle dette qu'il a envers nous et dont Itachi ignore l'existence. Préparez vos affaires on part aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Tous se dispersèrent en ayant à l'esprit qu'un nouvel ennemi venait d'entrer dans la danse et pas n'importe lequel. Le combat entre Itachi Uchiwa et ses anciens coéquipiers sera rude et beaucoup en souffriront. Ils devaient l'éliminer à n'importe quel prix !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A Konoha :

Kakashi alla accueillir la jeune fille comme il se doit en la prenant dans ses bras.

Kakashi : Sakura ! Te voilà ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

Sakura : J'ai longuement hésité mais je suis là maintenant.

Lafleur de cerisier souriait, heureuse de retrouver celui qui l'avait élevé à la mort de ses parents. Son ancienne senseï Akuryô vînt à son tour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire.

Du côté des autres membres de l'équipe 0, c'était le silence total et une fois de plus, ce fut Naruto qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

Naruto : Bah, vous n'allez pas saluer votre coéquipière ?

Arg ! Voilà exactement ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire. Sakura se détacha de sa senseï et se dirigea vers le blond après avoir demandé à Kakashi comment il se prénommait.

Sakura : Ex-coéquipière Naruto, ex-coéquipière, je ne fait plus partie de l'équipe 0 depuis un moment déjà.

Cri de surprise de la part de Shimiko ; consternation chez Shisui et impassibilité chez Itachi.

Shimiko : Mais Sakura……. Pourquoi ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on formait une famille.

Sakura : C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais dans une famille, un des membres ne laissent pas tomber les autres comme ça ou ne se fait pas passer pour mort.

Shisui (murmurant) : Là, je crois qu'on était visé Itachi.

Sakura : En effet. Pour un mort, je trouve que tu te portes plutôt bien.

La colère qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune fille était visible pour tous et un lourd silence s'installa que Tsunade s'empressa de briser.

Tsunade : Bien, je dois mettre fin à ses……..chaleureuse retrouvailles pour vous annoncer la suite des évènements. Naruto et Sasuke, vous continuerez votre entraînement avec Kakashi.

Naruto / Sasuke : OK / Hm…

Tsunade : Quand à Itachi, Shisui, Shimiko et Sakura vous allez vous entraîner sous la houlette d'Akuryô. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous et il faut que vous retrouviez votre esprit d'équipe.

Akuryô (marmonnant) : C'est pas gagné gagné……

Pas de réaction de la part des futurs coéquipiers. Kakashi pausa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la senseï.

Kakashi : Je te souhaite bien du courage, il va t'en falloir un paquet.

Finalement, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations. Les membres de l'ex équipe 0 se séparèrent après avoir reçut l'ordre de se retrouver deux heures plus tard sur le terrain d'entraînement n°14.

Sakura suivit Kakashi jusqu'à chez eux. En effet, la jeune fille avait acceptée de bon cœur la proposition du ninja copieur de revenir vivre chez lui, après tout, c'était sa maison à elle aussi. Elle passa donc les deux heures qui suivirent à s'installer et à discuter avec Kakashi. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver même si elle ne le montrait guère, le jounin la connaissait assez pour pouvoir lire en elle. Il lui raconta ce qui se tramait en ce moment, le danger qui courait Konoha ainsi que ses alliés et l'importance de l'équipe 0. A cette allusion, la fleur de cerisier grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule dans le salon qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard. Traînant des pieds, dépourvue de la moindre motivation, elle rejoignit son lieu de RDV avec près de 10 minutes de retard, étant passée par le cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faites depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsque enfin elle arriva, ils l'attendaient tous. L'ancienne Sakura se serait excusée illico de se retard mais la nouvelle Sakura ne dit rien, croisant les bras et attendant les instructions.

Une atmosphère étrange régnait et Akuryô se sentait très mal à l'aise. En soupirant, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de repartir sur de bonnes bases était de tout mettre à plat._ Ça va chauffer_ pensa-t-elle. Heureusement, le terrain était vide et les alentours aussi. Respirant un bon coup, elle prit la parole.

Akuryô : Bien jeunes gens. Pour ma part c'est un plaisir de vous retrouvez, mais je doute qu'entre vous ce soit vraiment le cas, c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, vous allez balancer ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Allez- y !

Par mesure de précaution, elle se recula et se prépara à parer toutes attaques qui auraient déviées.

Sur le terrain un silence régnait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Shimiko qui se lança la première.

Shimiko : Elle a raison, on ne peut pas rester éternellement ainsi ! Je commence !

Elle se tourna vers Shisui en premier.

Shimiko : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la peine que nous avons ressentit en te croyant mort, nous étions effondrées, nous avons même quitté Konoha après ton enterrement. As-tu seulement idée de ce que nous avons ressentit ?

Shisui baissa la tête, honteux et mal à l'aise. Le deuxième qui fut passé au crible fut Itachi.

Shimiko : Et toi ? Comment as-tu osé partir ainsi sans nous donner la moindre nouvelle ? Tu as partit en nous laissant croire que tu avais tués tes parents pour mesurer ta force ? Nous étions tes meilleurs amis, ta famille ! Tu aurais pu au moins nous faire confiance non ??

Sans même le vouloir, elle avait haussé la voix, crier de toutes ses forces, des larmes coulant sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur puis se calma.

Shimiko : Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit. A vous maintenant.

Ils étaient tous restés muets devant la crise de nerfs de cette jeune fille réputée pour être dynamique et toujours de bonnes humeur mais jamais triste et mélancolique.

Shisui : Je…….je ne sais pas quoi te dire…… Je suis vraiment désolé, je…..je n'ai pas d'excuses vraiment valable, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine.

Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, passant d'un pied sur l'autre. Du côté d'Itachi, c'était….l'impassibilité comme toujours, mais pour ceux qui le connaissait, ils pouvaient voir au fond de ses yeux une lueur triste et pleine de remord. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais toute son attitude indiquait son mal être dans cette situation.

Akuryô : Sakura ? A toi je t'en prie.

La jeune fille ne disait rien et n'avait pas réagit durant tout le monologue de son ex-coéquipière et meilleure amie. Elle soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, tic qu'elle avait depuis toujours. Après de longues minutes, elle s'adressa enfin à ses interlocuteurs, pour un discours très, comment dire.., rapide et imagée :

Sakura : Shisui tu me déçois énormément, je crois qu'à présent il me sera difficile voire impossible de te faire à nouveau confiance. Quand à Itachi…..

A la surprise générale, elle s'avança vers lui pour lui coller une droite. Et oui, le grand et célèbre Itachi Uchiwa se retrouva à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. On assista alors à l'une des célèbres crises de Sakura Haruno.

Sakura : Dire que tu es le roi des cons au pays des emmerdeurs serait très loin de la réalité ! Tu es le pire connard que la terre n'est jamais portée ! Oh non je ne te déteste pas, je te HAIS Uchiwa et du plus profond de mon cœur.

Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix une seule seconde mais son ton glacial, son regard froid et son visage fermé ne laissaient aucun doute sur la véracité de ses dires.

Itachi se releva difficilement, oh bien sûr il aurait pu éviter la coup magistrale que la fleur de cerisier venait de lui porter mais il savait qu'il le méritait et l'avait sciemment laisser faire. Malgré cela, il frotta sa joue endolori, maugréant contre la force surhumaine de la jeune fille. Sa crise de nerfs lui avait fait mal, physiquement bien sûr, mais intérieurement surtout. Il se sentait très mal et ne trouvait aucun moyen de se justifier.

Alors que le silence retombait et que le jour déclinait, Akuryô leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir avec pour heure de RDv le lendemain à 7heure sur le pont. En les voyant s'éloigner chacun de leur côté, la jeune senseï ferma les yeux et soupira. Sentant une présence familière à ses côtés, elle rouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire triste au ninja copieur qui s'était installé sur une branche.

Akuryô : C'est très mal parti Kakashi, Sakura a trop de rancœur envers les autres pour que l'équipe soit soudé comme autrefois.

Kakashi passa un de ses ras autour des épaules de la rousse et la serra contre lui.

Kakashi : Ce sera difficile c'est vrai. Mais il faut absolument qu'ils reforment cette équipe Aku , l'avenir de Konoha et de ses alliés en dépend. Naruto, Sasuke et les autres sont d'excellent ninja mais aucun n'a le génie de ses quatre là et tu le sais. Ce soir je vais laisser Sakura tranquille mais demain, je serais là, sur le pont pour leur parler.

Akuryô sourit devant le surnom que lui avait donné Kakashi et se blottit dans ses bras.

Akuryô : Tu m'as manqué Kakashi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Du côté de l'Akatsuki :

Tous les membres de la célèbre organisation se trouvait dans le hall de ce qui allait bientôt devenir leur ex-repaire. Revêtus d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges ainsi que d'un large chapeau de paille qui leu cachait le visage, ils attendaient les derniers ordres d'Aki avant de s'élancer dehors.

Aki : Bien, nous avons donc près d'une journée de marche d'ici, mais avec un peu d'effort, nous y serons d'ici ce soir. Des questions ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis ils secouèrent la tête.

Aki : Très bien. C'est parti. Restez groupez !

C'est ainsi, alors que le ciel se tentait de rose/orangé et que le soleil se couchait, qu'une dizaine de personne sortit d'une obscure caverne et s'élança dans la nuit pour une destination inconnue.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain matin à Konoha.

Il était 6h50 et le soleil éclairait déjà les rues du village qui peu à peu commençaient à s'animer. Sur le pont, qui reliait la forêt et les terrains d'entraînements au centre du village, se tenait deux personnes, deux jeunes femmes, une rousse et une, plus jeune, aux cheveux bleus. Akuryô et Shimiko était en avance au RDV donné à l'équipe 0. Une ambiance détendue planait et les deux jeunes femmes parlaient comme avant, avec insouciance pour Shimiko et avec un peu plus de maturité pour sa senseï. Enfin ça, c'était l'aspect extérieur, intérieurement, elle redoutait toute les deux la prochaine confrontation avec les membres de cette mythique équipe.

A 6h55, on pus voir apparaître deux jeunes hommes au bout de la rue. L'un excité comme une puce et l'autre froid et indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. On a bien du mal à croire que ces deux là font partie de la même famille et qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien sur l'on prend en compte leur caractère complètement différent. Itachi et Shisui Uchiwa venait d'arriver au lieu de RDV, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Ce fut à 7h00 pile que Sakura Haruno arriva. Ni en avance, ni en retard, elle était pile à l'heure comme toujours excepté la veille.

Akuryô : Vous êtes tous à l'heure, c'est bien. Avant que l'on commence, une personne souhaiterait vous parler et, fait exceptionnel, il est à l'heure !

En effet, Kakashi venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumé, son fameux livre pervers à la main. Il le rangea et dirigea son regard vers ses interlocuteurs du moment.

Kakashi : Bien jeunes gens. Je vous prierais d'écouter attentivement ce que je vais dire.

Si l'un d'entre eux avait eut à un quelconque moment l'envie de l'interrompre ou de faire semblant de l'écouter, il abandonna immédiatement l'idée. Le ninja copieur était très sérieux et ils prêtèrent donc une oreille attentive à ce qui allait suivre.

Kakashi : Konoha est en danger et c'est votre devoir de la protéger. Votre équipe est réputée mais je commence à me demander si cette réputation est justifiée. Vous vous comportez comme des gamins alors qu'une grave menace plane au-dessus de nos têtes. Je vous parle de nombreux morts et vous vous faîtes la gueule. Je vous parle d'orphelin, de veuves, de familles déchirées et en deuil et vous, alors que l'on compte sur vous, vous êtes incapable de reformer cette équipe qui pourrait sauver de nombreuse vie ! Vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard, pour le moment, vous ne devez avoir qu'une seule idée en tête. Faire en sorte que ce groupe que vous formiez auparavant se reforme. Nous avons besoin de vous.

Kakashi avait parlé d'une voix froide et dur, ce qu'il venait de dire n'allait sûrement pas leur plaire, mais il était très important qu'ils prennent conscience de leur importance dans la guerre qui allait éclater. Voyant leur visage surpris, les voyants plein de remords, il se radoucit.

Kakashi :……. Vous êtes encore jeunes et pleins de vie, mais cette guerre va faire de multiples victimes et peut-être l'un d'entre vous. C'est peut-être les derniers entraînements que vous ferez tous ensemble. Pensez-y, pensez-y.

Sur ce il disparut laissant l'équipe 0 sous le choc enregistrant et analysant ses paroles.

Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! bon, j'avoue c'est pas terrible comme chapitre et pas très long, mais on entre dans une nouvelle phase de la fic alors il fallait bien que je mette les choses en place nan ?

Bon allez, je suis gentille, je vais vous donner quelques indices sur ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre :

La guerre va commencer mais l'ennemie ne sera pas celui auquel tout le monde pense et une alliance étrange et déroutante va se faire.

Et pour finir, un extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Ses beaux yeux émeraudes s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle ne réussissait pas à guérir la blessure. Il la repoussa doucement, lui murmurant que cela ne servait à rien, que la blessure était trop grave pour qu'elle puisse le sauver. Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la fleur de cerisier alors qu'elle voyait, dans ses yeux noirs, s'éteindre la flamme, alors qu'elle voyait la dernière parcelle de vie quitter son corps. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais un spasme l'en empêcha et il se mit à cracher du sang. Reposant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune ninja, il ferma les yeux avec un dernier sourire._

_Sakura :__ Itachi non, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, reviens,il y a tellement de chose que je ne t'ais pas dites……………….. ITACHIIIII !!! NOOOON !!!!_

_Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la forêt déserte alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras le corps de l'ex-déserteur._

Voilà ! Je vous ai mit un bon petit paragraphe du prochain chapitre. Allez mettez des comm' et je vous dis à la prochaine cher/chère lecteur(trice). Bisous à tous. Manolita.


	5. Chapter 5

Chose promise…… voilà le second chapitre comme prévu. Il m'en reste encore un en stock avant que je ne soit obligée de retourner à l'écriture

**CHAPITRE V :**

A Konoha :

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'intervention de Kakashi et on pouvait dire que cela avait servit à quelque chose. Bien que les membres de cette équipe ne soit pas redevenus les meilleures amis du monde, ils avaient finit par réussir à mettre leurs différents de ôté, du moins pour le moment et s'entraînaient sans relâche comme les autres ninjas de Konoha. La guerre s'approchait, ça, ils le savaient mais ils n'étaient pas totalement sûr de l'ennemie qu'ils allaient devoir combattre et l'incertitude n'est pas le meilleur moyen de gagner une bataille. Personne n'en parlait, mais tout le monde se posait de multiples questions qui restaient sans réponse. Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà qu'on venait d'apprendre qu'Orochimaru préparait son armée et une imposant armée si l'on en croyait les différents espions de Konoha. Là, ils auraient pus se dire que c'était sûr maintenant, que leur ennemie était Orochimaru, mais non. Tous les espions rapportaient la même étrange information. Dans les rangs d'Orochimaru, il n'était nullement question de Konoha. Pourtant quand vous comptez attaquer un village, vous en parlez dans vos rang non ? D'autant plus s'il s'agit d'un puissant village avec pas mal d'allié comme Konoha. Etrange vraiment. A présent, dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir dans le village caché de la feuille, on se demanda ce qui allait se passer, n'étant plus sûr de rien. Non vraiment, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

Et que se passe t'il du côté de nos ninjas préférés ? Commençons par Naruto et Sasuke, ils étaient toujours sous la houlette de Kakashi et progressait à une vitesse fulgurante pour le plus grand bonheur du ninja copieur qui plaçait en eux de grands espoirs. Pour les autres équipes, tout sa passait bien et tous, motivés par la guerre imminente se donnaient à fond. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de nouvelles de l'équipe 0, pas même Sasuke alors que son frère et son cousin en faisait partie. Même Kakashi n'avait pas revu Akuryô depuis l'épisode du pont. En effet, le petit groupe était partie il y a de sa deux semaines pour une destination inconnue et une durée indéterminée. Enfin sa, c'est le peu que savait les autres équipes. Moi, en tant que narrateur omniscient et surtout auteur de cette fic, je sais où ils sont. Voulez-vous le savoir ? Oui ? Très bien. Repartons donc deux semaines en arrière.

_Flash-back_

_Kakashi venait de disparaître dans le nuage de fumée habituel, laissant Sakura, Shisui, Shimiko et Itachi bouche bée, sans la moindre réaction et leur senseï avec un petit sourire fière de l'effet qu'il venait de créer. Shisui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits._

_Shisui :__ Il a raison, nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. _

_Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles._

_Shisui :__ Sakura, Shimiko, je sais que nous vous avons fait beaucoup de mal et je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner, mais attendons, la fin de cette guerre vous voulez bien ? Après, si on en sors vivant, je vous promet de tout vous expliquer à genoux devant Konoha réunis si il le faut et Itachi fera de même. N'est ce pas cher cousin ?_

_Le dit Itachi s'apprêtait à protester arguant qu'un Uchiwa n'allait tout de même pas se ridiculiser devant Konoha, à genoux qui plus est ! Mais en voyant le visage accusateur de Shimiko et surtout ce lui furieux de Sakura, il abandonna et accepta, à sa manière._

_Itachi :__ … Hn…._

_Shisui éclata de rire, Shimiko eut un grand sourire et Sakura s'accorda un micro sourire._

_Akuryô soupira. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas se sauter dans les bras dans l'instant suivant mais au moins, il sera enfin possible de travailler avec eux._

_Akuryô : __Très bien, voilà ce qui va se passer à présent. Dans une demi-heure, je vous veux tous aux portes de Konoha. Nous partons pour environs deux semaines au cœur de la forêt, je vous ai réservé un entraînement intensif. A tout de suite._

_Et a son tour, elle disparut. Grimaçants rien qu'en imaginant ce fameux entraînement ils se dispersèrent pour aller récupérer leurs affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'entrée de Konoha. Sur un signe d'Akuryô, ils partirent._

_Et durant deux semaines, ils subirent comme promis un entraînement intensif ? Tous les soirs, ils rentraient au campement fourbu, ayant mal partout, épuisé, se couchant vers minuit et étant debout à 5 heures. Si ce « stage » ne leur permis pas de retrouver leur complicité d'antan, au moins, ils firent un superbe travail d'équipe. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au village, Akuryô les regarda avec un sourire attendris. L'équipe 0 était de retour !_

_Fin flash-back_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Du côté de l'Akatsuki.

Ils étaient arrivé à leur nouveau repère il y a environs une semaine après un petit problème. En effet, Orochimaru n'était pas chez lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent en toute discrétion dans Otto no Kuni. Ne se formalisant pas de cette absence, Aki pénétra dans le bureau, cherchant quelque chose de précis, qu'il trouva rapidement et ressortit avec des plans. Lorsqu'Orochimaru entra dans son bureau quelques heures plus tard, il se douta immédiatement qu'ils étaient passés par là. Kabuto, son bras droit, qui entrait à ce moment là remarqua lui aussi l'absence de ces plans.

Kabuto : Maître ? Serait-il possible que……..

Orochimaru : En effet Kabuto, nous avons des squatteurs dans l'une de mes multiples cachettes.

Kabuto : Que faisons nous ?

Orochimaru : Rien, absolument rien. Premièrement nous avons mieux à faire, de plus je viens de m'acquitter d'une dette que j'avais envers Aki depuis un moment.

Se retournant vers le medic-nin, il reprit un air très sérieux.

Orochimaru : Le messager est-il partit ?

Kabuto : Oui. Il devrait arriver au village d'ici une ou deux heures. Ca va leur faire un choc.

Sur ce, il s'inclina et sortit. Orochimaru se tourna vers la fenêtre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage.

Orochimaru : En effet, ils vont avoir un drôle de surprise. A toi de jouer Tsunade, accepteras tu cette proposition……………………..d'alliance ?

A Konoha.

Dès que Tsunade avait appris le retour de l'équipe 0 , elle convoquait tous les ninjas que nous connaissons dans son bureau. Ils étaient en train de faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient ou plutôt sur ce qu'ils ignoraient lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Tsunade : Tsssss, j'avais demandé à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangé ! Enfin bon…… ENTREZ !!

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un ninja, messager apparemment, épuisé. Shizune se précipita à ses côtés et laissa échapper un cri en voyant son bandeau frontal.

Shizune : Tsunade-sama ! C'est un messager d'Otto no kuni !

Stupéfaction dans la salle. Après avoir digérée la nouvelle, Tsunade prit le rouleau qu'on lui tendait et commença à le lire alors que le messager repartait illico. Un silence total régnait et chacun craignait le pire en voyant le visage de l'Hoakge se décomposer. Elle replia le rouleau et resta immobile un long moment. Trop long pour Naruto qui finit par perdre patience.

Naruto : Bon alors la vieille ? Tu nous dis ce qu'il y a d'écris ?

A la surprise générale, Tsunade ne le réprimanda pas, se contentant de tourner son regard vers eux.

Tsunade : Oro……Orochimaru nous propose une……alliance.

Incompréhension totale. De nouveau un lourd silence régnait, il faut dire qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce surprenante. Cette fois, ce fut Anko, l'ex-élève du serpent qui réagit la première.

Anko : Je pense résumer l'esprit générale en disant : QUOIIIII ??? Nana sérieux, c'est quoi se délire ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Tsunade-sama, 'faut arrêter la moquette !

A l'évidence, la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette salle partageait cette idée et commençait à se demander sérieusement si il ne fallait pas faire interner l'Hokage.

Shizune fit le tour du bureau et prit le papier des mains du chef du village de Konoha afin de le lire, pour en avoir le cœur net. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rendit son verdict.

Shizune : C'est incroyable mais vrai ! Orochimaru nous propose bien une alliance avec Otto.

Tsunade sembla se réveiller à cet instant et reprit son rôle.

Tsunade : Bien. Shizune, envoie un message à Suna et à nous autres alliés pour les prévenir. Ne leur demande pas leur avis, dis leur simplement que cette alliance a été acceptée. Et ne me regardez pas ainsi vous autres ! C'est une aubaine inespérée ! Et je vous rappelle que jusqu'à présent, on ne savait pas exactement qui était notre ennemie, au moins maintenant on peut en rayer un de la liste. Genma, prépare une équipe d'AMBU pour aller surveiller le front Est, Ibiki, vois si dans tes archives tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui puisse nous mettre sur la voie d'un ennemi potentiel. Anko, tu pars pour Otto, tu vas nous servir de messager et d'ambassadrice. Asuma, Kurenaï, Gai et Kakashi, faites évacuez les non combattant du village avec vos équipes, emmenez les dans les montagnes, Irauka, tu te chargeras de les conduire jusqu'au camps sécurisé. Demain à 10h, je vous veux tous de retour. Dehors maintenant, sauf l'équipe 0. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et bientôt, Tsunade resta seule avec l'équipe d'Akuryô. Elle les regarda un par un, évaluant l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux et se déclara satisfaite, du moins pour le moment. Puis, elle leur donna leur nouvelle mission.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, Akuryô venant de partir dans une direction opposée, Tsunade lui avait donné une mission en solo. Ils avancèrent donc ainsi en silence jusqu'au pont, là ils s'arrêtèrent et parlèrent enfin de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Shisui : On… on fait comme avant ? Je veux dire, Itachi en chef d'équipe ?

Approbation silencieuse des deux jeunes filles et pas de négation de la part d'Itachi, Shisui en conclut que tout le monde était d'accord. Ce fut donc Itachi qui prit en main la direction de cette mission.

Itachi : RDV dans deux heures aux portes de Konoha, n'emmenez que le strict nécessaire.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura montait dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Le tri fut rapidement fait et elle redescendit dans le salon, n'oubliant pas au passage d'attraper son matériel de médic-nin. En bas, Kakashi l'attendait ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'allais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. De plus, il me reste un peu plus d'une heure avant le départ.

Ils passèrent cette heure à discuter de tout et de rien, Kakasshi ayant un très mauvais pressentiment, mais en bon ninja qu'il était, il ne dit rien. Lorsque vînt le moment du départ, il serra la fleur de cerisier dans ses bras et ne pus s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille :

Kakashi : Fais attention à toi.

Après un dernier sourire, elle partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Du côté d'Orochimaru :

Le chef du village caché d'Otto no kuni se tenait tranquillement dans son bureau lorsqu'un de ses sous fifres débarqua sans frapper. Le serpent songea un instant à l'éclater contre le mur pour ce manque de politesse, mais il décida d'attendre de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Sous fifre : Orochimaru-sama ! L'ambassadeur de Konoha vient d'arriver !

Orochimaru : Ah parfait ! Quel est son nom pour savoir si je le connais ?

Le sbire d'Orochimaru cherch dans ses papiers sous le regard agacé de son maître et finit par trouver un morceau de papier qu'il déplia.

Sous fifre : Alors… il, non plutôt elle, s'appelle Anko. Je la fais entrer ? Maître ?

Il poussa cette dernière exclamation en voyant Orochimaru se lever brusquement et se diriger vers la porte. Sans le moindre mot, il traversa les différents couloirs de son « palais », les gens s'écartant sur son passage. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit avec fracas les portes de la pièce où attendais Anko. Les gardes présents sursautèrent mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique se soit, Orochimaru prit la parole.

Orochimaru : Laissez nous !

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent immédiatement. Anko, qui regardait par la fenêtre se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du serpent. Relation de maître à élève, de père à fille, d'amis, toutes les années passer ensemble, tous leurs souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Finalement, Anko brisa le contact visuel et dit d'une voix froide :

Anko : Le village caché de Konoha, dirigé par le cinquième Hokage vous fais savoir qu'il accepte votre proposition d'alliance Orochimaru-sama.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Orochimaru resta bouche bée et les seuls mots qu'il réussit finalement à prononcer touchèrent la jeune femme en plein cœur.

Orochimaru : Anko…….Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Du côté de l'équipe 0 :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis et ils parcouraient de longues distances en un temps record, leur mission était très importante. Mais quelle est donc cette mission me direz vous ? Eh bien en fait, ils s'agissaient pour eux de rejoindre la frontière du pays du Feu. D'après certaines rumeurs classées top secret, leur nouvel ennemi leur était inconnu et venait d'un autre pays. Leur mission était d'aller récolter le plus d'informations possibles et de savoir si l'Akatsuki entrait en jeu. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de dangereux car, ne connaissant pas leur ennemie, ils ne connaissaient pas non plus sa force de frappe, ses effectifs et tous les trucs du même genre qui aurait pus leur permettre d'établir un plan. En bref, ils y allaient pratiquement à l'aveuglette.

A présent, ils avaient atteint la frontière et il était temps de faire une pause pour mettre les choses au point.

Itachi : Nous avons deux coins à couvrir, nous allons faire deux équipes avec dans chaque équipe un Sharingan. Shisui et Shimiko vous allez ensemble, vous couvrirez le Nord-Est, Sakura, tu viens avec moi, on s'occupe du Sud-Ouest. RDV ici dans trois heures, en cas de problème utilisez vos fusées de détresse tant pis pour la discrétion.

Ils approuvèrent en silence cette idée et se dispersèrent.

**Côté N-E : Shisui et Shimiko.**

Ils couraient côte à côte sans échanger le moindre mot, concentrés sur leur objectif. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans une clairière qu'ils ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter.

Shimiko : Je dépiste des chakra inconnus dans es environs.

Shisui hocha la tête et activa son sharingan. Soudain, il attrapa sa coéquipière par la taille et tous deux plongèrent dans les fourrés les plus proches, masquant leur présence. Juste à temps, un groupe de cinq ninjas venait de pénétrer dans la clairière, ils portaient un bandeau frontal inconnu. Ils firent le tour de la clairière, jetèrent des Kunaïs dans les fourrés que les deux ninjas de Konoha évitèrent sans trop de mal et sans bruit. Finalement, celui qui semblait être le chef de ce petit groupe prit la parole. Il avait une voix grave presque rocailleuse et nos deux membres de l'équipe 0 durent tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Nous les avons perdus, le boss ne vas pas être content.

Il semblait très en colère et les autres tremblaient de peur. Finalement un des ninjas fit quelques pas en avant et tenta de se justifier.

Mais pourtant Karu, ils étaient là, nous les avons sentit, pas vrai les gars ?

Mais avant que les « gars » ne purent approuver leur compagnon, le dénommé Karu sortit un long sabre et trancha purement et simplement la tête ce celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

Karu : Voilà ce qui vous arriveras à tous si on ne retrouve pas ces intrus avant le coucher du soleil. Trouvez les ! Exécutions !

Sur ces paroles, ils se dispersèrent. Shimiko et Shisui attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de sortir et de poser leur regard sur le ninja décapité qui gisait sur le sol.

Shimiko : Tu le connais ce symbole sur le bandeau toi ?

Shisui : Non.

Shimiko : Alors nous avons des ninjas inconnus, un dénommé Karu sans pitié et un boss dont nous ne connaissons même pas le nom. On va aller très loin comme ça.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour afin de rendre compte de leur trouvaille aux autres, une vois rocailleuse juste derrière eux les firent sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Karu et sa bande de ninja. Le chef leur offrit un sourire colgate mais qui, dans cette situation, semblait très menaçant.

Karu : Alors mes petits, on s'est perdus ?

Shisui et Shimiko se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de se reposer depuis leur entraînement infernal, plus la course durant quelques jours, plus le fait qu'être traqué fait consommer pas mal d'énergie, en gros, ils allaient avoir du mal. Alors, ils firent la seule chose à faire. La fusée de détresse explosa dans le ciel et ils se lancèrent à l'attaque avec l'énergie du désespoir.

**Au même moment côté S-O : Itachi et Sakura :**

Contrairement aux deux autres, ils n'eurent pas à faire énormément de chemin avant de se retrouver face à des ennemis. Le combat s'engagea immédiatement et les ninjas adverses ne firent pas le poids. La rose et la Sharingan reprirent donc leur route avec le maximum de prudence sachant qu'à présent ils étaient démasqués. Alors qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à proposer de faire demi-tour, un pleur attira leur attention et ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Là, ils trouvèrent une petite fille de huit ans environs qui tenait son petit frère de quelques mois dans ses bras. Tacitement, ils se mirent d'accord, Itachi vérifia les environs pendant que Sakura s'occupait des enfants. Elle s'accroupit devant eux et demande gentiment.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le bébé arrêta de pleurer et la petite fille leva de grands yeux noisette effrayés vers la fleur de cerisier.

Je m'appelle Kaoru et mon petit frère, il s'appelle Kyo.

A cet instant, Itachi revînt et Kaoru sursauta serrant son frère contre elle.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaoru, il n'est pas méchant, il en a l'air c'est vrai, mais il ne l'est pas.

Itachi haussa les sourcils à la remarque et un semblant de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura et lui c'est Itachi. On est là pour t'aider d'accord ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Après hésitation, la petite fille finit par raconter.

Kaoru : Des… des gens sont venus au village tout à l'heure et ils ont dit à tout le monde de se rendre sur la place central. Papi, comme il voulait pas ils……..ils l'on tués !

Et elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Sakura qui lui caressait les cheveux cherchant à la calmer. Une fois les pleurs passés, elle prit délicatement Kyo des bras de sa sœur et se tourna vers Itachi.

Itachi : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sakura : Mais je te reconvertis en baby-sitter quelle question !

Et elle lui posa d'office le bébé dans les bras, puis elle se tourna vers Kaoru et la prit sa à son tour dans les bras.

Sakura : Il y a une petite maison là-bas, tu connais les gens qui y habitent ?

La petite hocha la tête.

Sakura : Bien, nous allons vous y déposer puis on ira voir ce qui se passe dans ton village ok ? Itachi, tu… Itachi ??

Et là, elle explosa de rire. Quelle est donc la raison de cette hilarité ? Tout simplement le fait que le grand, le beau, le génie, l'unique Itachi Uchiwa était en train de se faire malmené par un bébé qui avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Et vas y que je te tire les cheveux, et vas y que je te fais de grand sourire en gazouillant quelques mots incompréhensible, etc… Le pauvre Itachi était dépassé par les évènements et lança un regard noir à Sakura ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité son rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent la petite maison précédemment repérée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartaient après avoir laisser les deux enfants au bon soin d'un couple de retraité. Aussitôt l'ambiance entre eux deux était redevenue tendue. Sakura n'accordait pas un seul regard à son coéquipier qui, lui, cherchait le meilleur moyen d'engager la conversation, étrange de la part d'Itachi Uchiwa non ?

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient non loin du village, un bruit étouffé leur parvînt et, instinct de ninjas oblige, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la clairière ressemblait au calme avant la tempête. Soudain, un homme sortit des fourrés d'un pas tranquille comme si il faisait simplement une ballade. Bâti comme une armoire à glace, un sourire sadique sur le visage, il dégageait une aura meurtrière, il faisait froid dans le dos.

Itachi : Qui es-tu ?

Notre armoire à glace, qui dépassait Itachi de deux bonnes têtes, répondit d'une voix rauque, parfaitement adaptée à son physique.

Je me nomme Buntô. Vu vos bandeaux, vous faites parties de Konoha, vous allez donc mourir.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se lança sur les deux jeunes gens. Itachi et Sakura, tout comme Shisui et Shimiko ressentait encore les effets de la semaine d'entraînement et pensèrent instantanément qu'ils allaient avoir un peu de mal. Au moment où Sakura utilisa sa fusée de détresse, celle de ses amis explosa dans le ciel. Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Reportant son attention sur le combat, elle s'engagea dans la bagarre afin d'aider Itachi. A eux deux, ils réussirent à envoyer Buntô à l'autre bout de la clairière. Les deux camps reprirent leur souffle.

Buntô : Bien, vous êtes fidèles à votre réputation, peu de gens sont capable de me contrer, surtout si ils sont affaiblis.

Sakura : Tu n'as pas de bandeaux, pour qui travailles-tu ? Est-ce toi qui est responsable du massacre dans ce village ?

Buntô : Que de questions gamine. Mais vu que tu vas mourir, je vais te répondre. De toutes manières, Konoha le sauras assez tôt.

Il s'avança vers nos deux ninjas, doucement, ne cessant de parler.

Buntô : Mon maître se prénomme Jirô. Vous ne le connaissez pas, personne ne le connaît. Pendant des années, exilé très loin d'ici, il se préparait à prendre le contrôle du pays du feu, et aujourd'hui son ascension va commencer. Avec l'aide de l'Akatsuki, il deviendras le maître de ce pays, mais pour cela, Konoha et ses alliés doivent périr. Avec leurs idées écoeurantes de bon sentiments et autres, ils se mettent en travers du chemin de Jirô-sama ! Pfff et dire qu'Orochimaru à proposer une alliance à votre village, pitoyable !

Itachi :  Orochimaru………

Sakura : a proposé……..

Itachi & Sakura : QUOI ????

Buntô eut un rire qui dura de longues secondes avant de reprendre.

Buntô : Oh, vous n'étiez pas encore au courant ! Ce sale serpent a sentit la menace et à refusé de se joindre à nous, alors pour éviter qu'Oto ne soit détruit immédiatement, il a demandé la protection de Konoha et donc de ses alliés. Et d'après ce que je sais, votre Hokage a accepté.

Sakura et Itachi mirent quelques instants à avaler cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante.

Sakura : Et le village qui se trouve à côté d'ici ?

Buntô :Pfffff, ils ont refuser de rejoindre notre armée, ont les a écrasés. Comme ça….Paf !

D'un geste de la main, il fit comme si il écrasait un vulgaire insecte. Puis, soudainement, 5 hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents sortirent des buissons et le visage de Buntô devînt menaçant.

Buntôt : Malheureusement pour vous, ce que vous savez ne vous servira à rien.

Et le combat débuta.

**Côté N-E : Shimiko & Shisui :**

Finalement, ils avaient réussit à s'en sortir. Après un combat acharné, ils avaient mit leurs assaillants hors combats, les tuants le plus rapidement possible, leurs blessures ne leur permettant pas un combat prolongé. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'après une bonne heure, qu'ils purent enfin s'éffondrer au pied d'un arbre.

Shisui : Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y rester……mais heureu……Shimiko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme venait de se relever d'un bond.

Shimiko : Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose. Lorsque j'ai envoyé la fusée de détresse, quelques secondes plus tard, celle sa Sakura est aussi apparut. Ils ont besoin d'aide.

Dans leur équipe, c'était Sakura la médic-nin, mais chacun en connaissait assez en cas d'urgence. Ils se soignèrent rapidement, faisant de leur mieux, avalèrent des pilules de l'armée et partirent le plus vite possible.

Shisui : Il va vraiment falloir qu'on abrège, nos corps ne vont pas tenir très longtemps.

**Côté S-O : Itachi & Sakura :**

Pour eux aussi la bataille avait été rude.

Sakura était au prise avec deux ninjas d'un niveau légèrement inférieur au sien lorsqu'elle était dans de bonnes conditions. Mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait du mal. Parant un coup, elle recula de plusieurs mètres, ce qui lui laissa le temps de préparer son attaque. Lorsque le premier ninja apparut juste derrière elle, la fleur de cerisier se retourna et lui plaqua sa main sur le torse trois fois extrêmement vite, la main entourée de chakra. Le ninja s'effondra immédiatement. Elle avait touché le cœur et l'avait bloqué, ça ne pardonnait pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le deuxième ninja se précipiter vers. N'ayant pas assez de force pour un nouveau corps à corps, elle opta pour une technique certes épuisante mais rapide et efficace. Grâce à sa force surhumaine, elle frappa le sol et une crevasse s'ouvrit, crevasse dans laquelle tomba son ennemi. Pour bien finir le boulot, elle lui envoya aussi un Kunaï qu'il ne pu éviter et qui trancha l'artère aorte causant ainsi la mort. Elle se permit alors de regarder ce que fabriquait Itachi.

De son côté le sharingan était en prise avec les trois ninjas restants. Il se débarrassa assez rapidement du premier (un shurinken en plein cœur). Pour le suivant, il utilisa son sharingan et l'homme mourut dans une douleur atroce. Pour le dernier, il se servit de ses dernières forces pour lui balancer un katon bien placé et se plaça derrière lui, lui brisant les cervicales.

Les deux jeunes gens pensaient s'en être plutôt bien sortit, oui mais voilà, Buntôt avait regardé le spectacle de loin et restait une menace car lui n'avait pas combattu. Il eut un sourire puis se précipita sur le plus proche, en l'occurrence Itachi. Sakura ne vit pas bien ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Itachi s'écroula, un tâche rouge au niveau du thorax. La jeune fille regarda l'armoire à glace s'éloigner.

Buntô : Pour cette fois, je m'incline, mais je reviendrais vite et vous serez forcés de reconnaître la suprématie de Jirô-sama ! Ahahahaha

Et il disparut.

Sakura se précipita vers l'aîné des Uchiwa et essaya de concentrer son chakra afin de bloquer l'hémorragie. En vain. Ses beaux yeux émeraude s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle ne réussissait pas à guérir la blessure. Il la repoussa doucement, lui murmurant que cela ne servait à rien, que la blessure était trop grave pour qu'elle puisse le sauver. Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la fleur de cerisier alors qu'elle voyait, dans ses yeux noirs, s'éteindre la flamme, alors qu'elle voyait la dernière parcelle de vie quitter son corps. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais un spasme l'en empêcha et il se mit à cracher du sang. Reposant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune ninja, il ferma les yeux avec un dernier sourire.

Sakura : Itachi non, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, reviens,il y a tellement de chose que je ne t'ais pas dites……………….. ITACHIIIII !!! NOOOON !!!!

Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la forêt déserte alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras le corps de l'ex-déserteur.

A cet instant, Shisui et Shimiko entrèrent dans la clairière. Ils comprirent rapidement ce qui venait de se passer et se précipitèrent aux côtés de Sakura. Doucement, Shisui écarta Sakura et se pencha sur son cousin. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il lâchait une phrase qui annonçait le début d'une air nouvelle.

Shisui : Je ne sens plus son pouls, il est mort.

Eh bien voilà jeunes gens, c'est par cette phrase que je clôture mon chapitre. Avant de vouloir me pendre, m'empoisonner ou autres joyeusetés du même genre laissez moi me défendre !

Itachi étant mon personnage préféré et le Ita/Saku le couple que j'adore, vous comprenez bien que je ne compte pas en finir comme ça. Il est mort certes mais……bah vous verrez, mais une choses est sûr, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise.

Rassurés ? Non ? Ah, et bien je pense que je n'ai plus cas me prendre un billet d'avion pour l'autre bout du monde c'est bien ça ?

Bref, vous avez aimés, détesté, haïs, je suis la plus nulle, la plus forte, la plus belle ? Quelques soit votre avis, laissez donc un comm' Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous. Manolita.


End file.
